Christmas in Tinsel Town
by livilaughsalot
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UP! Murder two days before Christmas in LA? Oh yeah, this should be fun. Remember, anything can happen in Tinsel Town. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The West Coast Office of NCIS around Christmas is, well, Hetty decorates the building. Not part of the building, the WHOLE ENTIRE building. Even the shooting range, when she put shear, see-through sweaters on all of the targets. She even insisted on putting a real pine tree in the building this year – much to the dismay of the team seeing as how they were the ones to decorate it due to Hetty's lack of height, and the tree being a full on 8 feet tall. And the other decorations that she can't reach, the team (unwillingly) reaches for her. That is about all there is to say as far as decorating goes. Not that they don't like Christmas – they love Christmas! They just don't have as much fun as others because cases around Christmas are usually the worst. Murders and robberies are usually what their case load looks like. They don't, however, mind the public indecency cases that jump around every so often inside the various Naval Bases found in Los Angeles. Out of the four team members, Deeks usually enjoys these the most. Kensi on the other hand does not enjoy them because Deeks is constantly talking to her about how his past cases relate to the current bouts of public indecency. That is about the time she turns up her car radio as far as it will go to her techno station of choice.

Those cases, fortunately aren't given to Kensi and Deeks too often, but they are given to Callen and Sam, who are also immature (and a little rough with the suspects, however, they don't exactly tell Hetty about that), but not nearly as immature as Deeks (they don't tell Hetty about that either).

Aside from that, Christmas is a rather odd time for the team. None of them have anyone to spend Christmas with, except Sam, who spends Christmas with his wife and daughter. Callen is a lone wolf, and Deeks and Kensi don't have any family, except the team. Nell and Eric are a different story. They have family to spend Christmas with, so compared to the rest of the team, they are fairly normal.

This Christmas isn't as boring or tedious as most though. Deeks likes to think it is him that is making the holiday more cheery, but that is his own personal opinion, according to Kensi. It is really because the team is back to normal. Hetty is there to stay, and so are Deeks and Nell. With the team happy, that makes for a wonderful Christmas.

**Chapter 1**

"Deeks, I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm just saying! The Santa hat looks good on you Kens!"

"If you even begin to elaborate on that, I will never drive you to work again, no matter how tired you are!"

"Wha-"

"Or how much coffee and donuts you bring me."

"Hmm. That doesn't seem very fair."

"Well! You started it!"

"And I am finishing it, Mr. Deeks." And with that, the little ninja killer was gone.

"Hah!"

"Kensi, that is not funny! She sneaks up behind me all the time! One day it is going to be you who is being snuck up behind."

"That doesn't even make any sense! And even if it did, I have no reason to be snuck up behind!"

"You have a point Ms. Blye."

"Gosh! You scared me Hetty! Not a word Deeks!"

"I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Yes you were and you know it!"

"I plea the fifth."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. I was a lawyer. Remember?"

"Ugh. Great. Now I am going to be hearing about this 'lawyer' thing all day. I'm not even going to start talking tomorrow. I'm just going to stay quiet all day."

"Well, Fern, that would just give me one more reason to annoy you."

"Two things. One, if you call me Fern one more time, those fake NSA agents aren't going to be the only ones who are hurting where it hurts, and two, if you annoy me tomorrow at all, I swear I wi-"

"Whhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

"Yea. Wow. I am going to go deaf one day because of that whistle."

"Oh, it isn't that bad Fern."

"Deeks!"

"No chasing me! Fern! Kensi? Kens? Stop chasing me! I can't run that fast up stairs! Kensi! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Run, Forest, Run! Hah. How long do you think it will be before she kills him? And how would she kill him! That's another thing to add to the bet!"

"Yea but no changing the bet's wager though, G. I already have a spot in my wallet for the 50 bucks you are gonna owe me when this is over."

"In your dreams, big guy. In your dreams."

"You are most definitely not in my dreams!"

-*NCIS: LA*-

"Hey guys. LAPD found a dead body in an

alley this morning at about 2 a.m. ME says he died from drug overdose. Not sure how the drugs got in his body though. It could have been inhaled, injected, put in food, or a ton of other ways. Name was John Taylor. He was retired from the Navy for 5 years. His old C.O., Gary Durant. Taylor wanted to take a vacation to L.A. Ended up moving here. Not married, no kids, apparently estranged from his family, hasn't seen them in over 15 years, works at a local restaurant called Lé Orangerie. Fancy French place. Customers say that the chef is grumpy and rude, and doesn't like to talk to customers. I can only imagine how he would react to NCIS. Be careful Deeks, he might have sharp utensils."

"Why was that comment directed towards me, Eric?"

"Because you had to ask why the comment was directed towards you."

"Touché."

"Eric, the ME isn't supposed to touch the body until we get there to authorize it."

"Sorry Callen. I tried to tell them but they said that their people declared the autopsy to be done immediately."

"Their people dec- whatever. Alright, thanks Eric. Kensi take Deeks and go talk to the manager and see how he acts at work – any suspicious behavior or missed days. Sam and I will go talk to his old C.O. Eric and Nell, get the autopsy info from the ME.

"We'll send it to all of your phones when we have it."

"Ok. C'mon Kens. Let's go terrorize Le Orangerie. This is gonna be Le Fun!"

"Deeks, just because you say Le in front of an English word does not make it French."

"Not in my wor-"

"I don't care about how you talk in your world, Deeks. Your world is not the real world. And it's weird and no one would want to live in it."

"That's not what Ang-"

"If it is about one of your past girlfriends, I don't want to hear it. Actually, I don't want to hear it in general."

"You seem to be cutting me off a lot lately."

"If you think about it, I have a very good reason."

"You guys realize that you still haven't left the office yet, right?"

"Shut up Callen. We are leaving now Deeks."

"Just a few more minu-"

"No. Absolutely not Deeks. Absolutely not."

"You cut me off again!" … "Ow! Why do you always hit me directly in the shoulder?"

"Would you prefer I kick you somewhere else?"

"You can hit me in the shoulder all you want. Wait, I didn't mean that! Ow! Kens! Really? Really!"

"If you stopped being annoying, maybe, just maybe I would st-"

"You guys are still here."

"Ooh! Callen just cut off the cutter-offerer! Haha!"

"Shut up Deeks. We are leaving NOW. Period. Let's go."

"Ok! No arguing here!"

"Bye kids! Have a good day! Be safe!"

"Shut up Callen!

"Bye Kensi! Bye Deeks!"

Faint arguing was heard in the background.

"I am upping the bet to 60 bucks."

"Nuhuh Sam! We agreed no increasing the monetary amount!"

"Monetary amount? G, what are you, 80 years old?"

"C'mon Sam. Let's see if we can beat them back here! Maybe they will be mad at us! I bet you 40 bucks they are!"

"Deal."

"Well… C'mon! Don't just stand there staring at the screen! Do you want 40 bucks or not?"

"You do realize we need an address, right G?"

"I'll send it to your phone guys. Go if you want to win your bet!"

"Thanks Nell!"

"Jinx you owe me a beer!"

"A wha-? It's jinx you owe me a Coke!"

"Yea Sam but I don't like Coke!"

"What? Who doesn't like Coke? Nevermind!"

"We might have to create a bet on who kills who first in that partnership too, Eric."

"I think Sam will kill Callen first."

"Nope. I think Callen will go off on Sam and snap."

"Haha! Ok, 30 bucks says Sam kills Callen."

"You're on!"

Laughter was heard up in OSP Center, and all Hetty could do was smile at how great her team functioned together.

"Deeks give me the keys!"

"No."

"It's my car!"

"You have a point, but no."

"Why not!"

"Because you suck at driving!"

"I most definitely do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"DO NOT! Deeks I will not chase you around the car! Deeks give me the keys! Deeks! Give. Me. The. Keys! Now, Deeks! Deeks! Stop running! That is it! Get back here!"

"Hah!"

"Deeks!"

Deeks finally stops running, with the keys in his hand. He unhooks the car key, puts the rest of the keys attached to the key ring on the hood of her car (scratching it in the process but he hopes Kensi won't notice that, although with his luck she will) and begins running again.

Kensi grabs his arm and he turns around with the key in his free hand. Without much thinking, he put the key in his mouth.

"Deeks what the heck!"

"Now you weawwy can't have ta key!"

"What did you say?"

"Nuhuh. Vat ivn't gomma wowk!"

"You know what? That's ok because my car can start with a button. And you are really the one who is going to pay because after we go check out the restaurant, you are taking me to the store."

Deeks spits the key out in defeat.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because, you owe me a brand new key. And I want one of those cool ones that have the palm trees and water on them, not just a plain silver one."

"What about a bronze one?"

"Nope. I want the most expensive key I can find."

"Fine. I should've seen that one coming."

"Yes you should have. Now get in the car before I hurt you."

Deeks unwillingly climbs in the passenger side of the car.

"Thank you."

"Did you just say thank you to me Kens?"

"Are you gonna brag about it for the rest of the day?"

"Yes."

"Then, no. Ok, yes, but if you say one word about it to the rest of the team, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Kensi Marie Blye just apologized to me! Wait I have to make one of those recordable notes in my phone."

"Then Sam and Callen will win the bet."

"About recording a message in my phone?"

"No! About me killing you first. So much for a secret bet. Oh, and I will be making you pay."

"I can't pay if I'm dead now can I?"

"Shut up Deeks."

"You know you would never kill me Fern."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok Princess!"

"Deeks!"

"Sorry Sunshine!"

"That's a little better but you are still pushing it, buddy."

"You know you love me!"

"More like tough love, if that."

"Ouch, Fern. Ouch."

"You started it!"

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not. We should make a pact to stop arguing."

"Now Princess, you know that wouldn't last long."

"Good point. We are really slow today. Actually, you are really slow today. We still haven't left the parking lot. If we don't head to the restaurant now, Hetty is gonna kill us. More specifically, she will kill you."

"I seem to be getting theoretically killed a lot today."

"Deeks, I could never hurt you. Intentionally."

"That means a lot Kens. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Where are we going, G?"

"What do mean where are we going?"

"Not where are we going in general, but the address we are going."

"Oh, 1223 Pacific Boulevard. He isn't a C.O. anymore, he is a recruiter for the Navy now. That address is for the recruitment building."

"Alright. I'll put it in the GPS – wait where is the GPS Callen?"

"Why do you always blame me for things like this?"

"Because, you are my partner and you are the only one who rides in the car other than me."

"Well, I didn't touch your GPS."

"You better know where 1223 Pacific Boulevard, G."

"What if I don't?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Well, there you go. Right or left?"

"What?"

"Do I turn right or left G?"

"Oh. Uh, right."

"Dear God. This is gonna be a long car ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yea, so I forgot to do a disclaimer and an author's note yesterday on chapter 1 because I uploaded at like 6:00 in the morning (which is waaaaay earlier than I normally get up for school) and that's just what happens. :P The first chapter was REALLY bad! I also realized that there weren't any character names like Kensi said or anything like that. I am really sorry for that, but this was the first thing that I ever wrote, I just uploaded my other stories first. There are 6 or 7 chapters in this book, and I have tried to fix the rest of them! Again, sorry about the horrible first chapter! Please read and review! Love yall! Oh and thanks so much to SunnyCitrus10 for the helpful and sweet review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and I promise that I'll give them back when I'm done! :)**

**Chapter 2**

"Sooo... What's this guy's name?" Deeks asked.

"Uhhh…here it is. Bertrand Beaupré." Kensi said.

"Hah! I bet that guy got made fun of in school!" Deeks laughed.

"He went to school in France where everyone has names like that. You aren't talking to him, either. We are going in now before you say something else stupid." Kensi stated.

"You're the boss My Sweet!" Deeks replied.

"Ugh. Hi. NCIS. We are here looking for Bertrand Beaupré?" Kensi asked politely.

"He's in that room right back there. But he doesn't like to be bothered. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want you both to get yelled at." The hostess said.

"Don't worry, we get a lot worse than that." Deeks reassured.

"Mr. Beaupré? We would like to ask you a few questions. I'm NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye and this is LAPD Detective Marty Deeks." Kensi said.

"I'm busy trying to prepare for the dinner crowd. Go away." Mr. Beaupre barked.

"No. We can talk the easy way or the hard way. You stand watch, Deeks." Kensi said.

"What's the hard way?" Deeks yelped.

"Anyone coming Deeks?" Kensi asked eagerly.

"All clear Kens." Deeks played along.

"Wait! Fine. Can we talk somewhere else, though?" Mr. Beaupre yelped.

"Fine. C'mon Fern. Torture Room 1 or 2?" Deeks questioned.

"What?" Mr. Beaupre shreiked.

"I think the boathouse is better, Deeks." Kensi said.

"Ok, but next time it is the torture room." Deeks tried.

"You have a torture room?" Mr. Beaupre asked cautiously.

"…Yes. It's in a classified location. Right Deeks?" Kensi said.

"Correct!" Deeks agreed. "Kens, I think we just scared him to death," He whispered.

"Good. Maybe he will actually be helpful now." Kensi whispered back.

-*NCIS: LA*-

"Deeks, don't let him change the station in my car!" Kensi yelled.

"He keeps complaining! What am I supposed to do?" Deeks questioned.

"I don't know! Reach in the back of my car and grab the duct tape. Like they say, silence is golden but duct tape is silver." Kensi stated. "How about this, if you can't be quiet, Mr. Beaupré, we will drop you in the latch door in the bottom of the boathouse."

"Accepted." Mr. Beaupre promptly agreed.

"Good. Now, we will listen to the pop songs and if you touch the radio station, I will break all of your fingers and then break your hand." Kensi ordered.

"Thank you Kensi! Maybe he will actually shut up now for good. Or at least until we get to the boathouse." Deeks said.

"So, Mr. Beaupre, where were you on December 7th between 12 a.m. and 4 a.m?" Kensi asked as she began the interrogation.

"I was at the restaurant preparing food for the next day. Thursday and Friday are busy days at the restaurant." Mr. Beaupre answered.

"Does the restaurant have cameras in the kitchen or anywhere for that matter?" Deeks questioned.

"Yes. If you go there, the hostess, Jenny, will give you the tapes." He complied.

"Have you seen this man before?" Kensi asked, showing him a picture.

"Yes, he comes into the restaurant every other day. We don't usually see people do that often because the prices are expensive. Although the food is delicious, not to brag, of course, seeing how I am the chef that cooks everything that's good." Beaupre stated matter-of-factly.

"You are bragging." Deeks said.

"Deeks, be nice. You, stop bragging and I won't have to hurt you. Now, did he ever start acting funny or did you see anyone with him?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, he was with someone the last four or five nights that I saw him. I assumed he was on a date or something of the sort, but he gave the woman a large stack of paperwork." Beaupre quickly answered.

"Were you able to see anything on the paperwork?" Kensi asked.

"No, but it looked confidential. They walked out to the parking lot together and that was the last I saw of them." He said.

"One more reason to look at the surveillance tapes. Did she ever pay with a credit card or check?" Deeks asked.

"We don't accept checks but she did pay with a credit card once. The gentleman made a big deal out of it. He said 'it isn't safe for the business' or something like that." Beaupre said.

"What were they involved in?" Kensi asked him.

"Was that a rhetorical question, Kens?" Deeks questioned.

"What do you think?" Kensi said.

"Shutting up. Again." He said.

"Wait, where are you going? Are you leaving me here?" Beaupre yelled as they were walking out.

"For the time permitted, yes. I would leave Deeks here to watch you, but that's not a very good idea." Kensi stated.

"Instead, I will just lock you in here and then leave these two people here to keep you in line. Their names are Eric and Nell if you need anything. Which you won't. They may not be able to injure you in any way, whatsoever, but they can wreck your credit and empty your bank accounts in a matter of minutes if you don't watch yourself. Got it?" Deeks said, making sure he understood the rules.

"Yes. Loud and clear. I probably won't even get up from this seat." Beaupre said.

"Probably?" Kensi asked him with a glare.

"Won't. I meant won't." He said timidly.

"Good. Let's go Deeks. We have an alibi to prove and an ID to find." Kensi said, walking out with Deeks.

"Coming Princess!" He said.

"One more time Deeks! I dare you! See what will happen!" Kensi told him.

"Shutting up." Deeks said as Kensi laughed to herself over her victory.

"NCIS. We need to look over security tapes

for the night of December 7." Kensi said.

"Hold on. Let me just grab the CD." The hostess, Jenny, said.

"Thank you." Kensi replied.

"Ok, here they are. The dates on the tapes go from December 4th to today, December 9th. I hope it helps!" Jenny said.

"Oh, I'm sure it will!" Deeks said smiling at the hostess.

"Deeks! If you don't come right now, I will leave you here!" Kensi yelled as she was turning around.

"Oh that wouldn't be such a bad thing now would it?" Deeks retorted, still smiling at the Jenny.

"You gonna walk back the whole 20 miles?" Kensi asked, knowing his answer.

"Hmm. No. Coming! What's your numb-" Deeks began to say.

"Deeks! Now!" Kensi ordered.

"Got it! Coming!"

"Give me her number." Deeks told Kensi.

"No." Kensi said.

"Why? Oh, I get it. Someone's a little jealous!" Deeks said.

"I see we're back in the world of Deeks."

"That hurt."

"Truth hurts."

"That hurt even more."

"How about this. I'm sorry. Is that better?"

"Did you mean it?"

"No."

"Then no. It didn't help."

"Hah! Ok, I really am sorry this time."

"Thank you. Now, give me her number."

"Fine..."

"You just ripped it! Multiple times!"

"It was for her safety."

"Now that was mean."

"I'm not saying sorry this time."

"I'm hurt."

"Ok. C'mon, maybe when we get back to OSP we can get you a candy cane off the tree."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Never."

"I want to go now."

"I'm sure you do." Kensi said as she laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. Durant?" Callen asked.

"Yes?" Durant answered cautiously. "Who wants to know?"

"NCIS. We need to ask you a few questions about the death of John Taylor." Callen said sternly.

"Oh. I heard about that. Terrible. Yes, of course." Durant agreed.

-Boathouse-

"You were John Taylor's C.O., right?" Sam asked Durant.

"Yes, I was, for 10 years." Durant answered.

"Do you know why he retired from the Navy?" Sam questioned.

"Said it was getting to be too much. He wanted to have fun in his life." Durant said while slightly throwing his hands up in the air.

"What could be more fun than almost getting blown up everyday protecting your country, Sam?" Callen asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, G." Sam replied.

"Um, I don't know if this will be helpful or not, but we did email back and forth sometimes. He said something about thinking someone was out to get him."

"Did he ever mention any names or anything about the person?"

"He called the person Ms. S.

"Was there anything else that sounded important or out of the ordinary?

"No, I think that's it."

"Ok, thank you. If there is anything else that you find please contact us.

"I will."

-OSP-

"Hey guys. Did you find anything?"

"We found out that Gary was meeting with a woman. The restaurant owner says that he gave the woman papers that looked classified.

"Yea. Sam and I interrogated Gary Durant. He said he was emailing John Taylor. Claimed that someone was out to get him. The name from the email was Ms. S. That was all he knew."

"Wait. What if Ms. S is the woman Taylor was meeting?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I would say great minds think alike but I don't want to give you any ideas."

"Too late, Kens!"

"Wonderful."

"Eric, FacialRec get any hits yet?"

"No, Sam, sor- *beepbeepbeep* Would ya look at that! Her name is Brandi Simler. Doesn't have a criminal record. Her home address is on your phones."

"No criminal past? Maybe we have the wrong person Sam."

"Or she is really good at what she does G."

"Well, let's find out."

Sam and I will take the first floor. Kensi, Deeks, you guys take the second floor."

"O.K."

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Go."

"Clear!"

"Clear.

"Clear!

"Um, not so clear. More of a red, actually."

"Deeks, what do you mean more of a red? Guys, we found Brandi Simler.

"We? I think you mean me."

"Are you really arguing over who found the dead body, Deeks?"

"Yes. I am."

"Fine. Correction. Deeks found the girl."

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?"

"You're pushing it buddy."

"Shutting up."

"Wow. You guys need those shock collars or something."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean! I think you mean Deeks needs a shock collar. That would be fun!"

"No! I am going to call Eric now."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am Kensi."

"No you aren't because Sam already is."

"Eric, we need an M.E. Brandi Simler is dead. It looks like poison, the same thing that killed James Taylor, but I can't be sure."

"Alright, I'll get the M.E. on the phone."

"Thanks Eric."

"Ok, so either someone killed her and Taylor or she killed Taylor and she killed herself. She looks like she has been dead at least a day. Like Taylor."

"Well, let's look for the package. It has to be here because Eric said she didn't have any safety deposit boxes, lockers anywhere, or a storage facility."

"It's ok. The house is only two stories and only has like 10 rooms."

"Stop whining Deeks. It's not like you are searching the house alone. Although, if you keep acting like a baby, you might be."

"If you do that, I just won't search the house at all."

"You gonna tell Hetty that?"

"Umm, well, no, not really. I would get fired if I did that, right?

"Most likely."

"Well, I can't do that then. That would mean I couldn't annoy you anymore, Sunshine! How sad would that be!"

"Ugh. Maybe I should have you search the house alone and get you fired. I am laying out ground rules for you. No going in her bedroom, bathroom, or office."

"Why not Fern?

"Your creepy little puppy dog eyes aren't gonna change my mind."

"It works with Sam and Callen."

"No it doesn't. And I will tell them you said that, Deeks."

"Y-you don't have to do that."

"I will. And you can't go into the bedroom because you will look at all of her clothes. You will smell all of her shampoo's and lotions and stuff in the bathroom. You can't go into the office because you will look through all of her search history."

"There might be something in her clothes like bags of poison. Her shampoos might have been poisoned. And last but not least, her search history might have websites on how to make poison."

"Doubtful. And bags of poison in her clothes? Really?"

"It could happen!"

"No it couldn't!"

"Yes it could! Wait! Fern! I am going into her bedroom!"

"Deeks!"

"Hey! I found it!"

"G? Callen? Where the heck are you?"

"I'm in here Sam."

"In where?"

"In the closet!"

"Why are you in the closet?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"No. It was just a question. I don't understand why you are in there!"

"How long have you two been married?

"Ha! That was a good one Kens!"

"Thank you Deeks!"

"Anytime!"

"Like I said, I found the package."

"Well don't just stand there and yell about it. Open it!"

"Deeks. You sound like a kid on Christmas morning."

"Well, just in case you forgot, it almost is Christmas morning, Kensi."

"I know Deeks."

"Once again."

"We got it Callen!"

"Ok! Just making sure!"

"OPEN IT!"

"Chill Deeks!"

"I can't Kensi!"

"This again?"

"Shut up Sam!"

"Back to me, I would but I don't want to."

"What the heck do you mean you don't want to?"

"I don't want to get in trouble with Hetty for opening evidence at a crime scene without clearing it with her. If you thought these things through, Sam."

"Fine, Callen. We'll all go back to OSP and open it there," Kensi said, a little fed up.

"The crime sceners are here anyways."

"Crime sceners? That isn't even a word Deeks!"

"Yea it is!"

"No its not. I swear, I am the only logical one in this whole group."

"Yea cause nothing says logical like wanting to get your partner fired."

"Shut up Deeks."

-OSP-

"Yes, Mr. Callen. You have my permission to open the package."

"Open it! Open it!"

"Once again Deeks. Christmas morning. Oh that reminds me! ERIC! NELL!"

"Kensi is everything ok!"

"Yea but I thought we should do a Secret Santa this year!"

"I think it's a great idea!

"That's just because you like to open presents, Deeks. But thank you!

"Yea that sounds like a great idea! Doesn't it Eric!"

"Yea! It does!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"You sound like a constipated animal Callen."

"Out of all of the people to say that, Deeks, it had to be you."

"Well, it had to be said."

"No, it didn't!"

"Callen? Why don't you think it's a good idea?"

"No one ever likes what I get them when we do Secret Santa's."

"Well, maybe this year will be different. Maybe you will draw Sam."

So they cut up pieces of paper and wrote their names on them. They put them in a coffee cup and drew names. Like predicted, Sam got Callen, Callen got Sam, Eric got Nell, Nell got Eric, and Kensi and Deeks got each other, too. Unfortunately, it didn't stay a 'Secret Santa' for too long. 5 seconds, give or take a few, actually.

"Ha! I got Kensi!"

"Deeks! You aren't supposed to say who you got!"

"Oops."

"Oops! What the heck do you mean oops!"

"I got Eric!"

"And I got Nell!"

"Guys!"

"Yes! I got Sam! What do you want Sam?"

"Umm… I want… what do I want G?"

"you were complaining about how you ran out of Tootsie Roll™ wrappers for origami the last case we worked when we lost the bad guy."

"Maybe you could eat the lollipops and give me the wrappers!"

"Ok. I will eat 200. How does that sound?"

"Good. Thanks G."

"I can't figure out if the present is for you or for me!"

"Keep it up and I'll keep the lollipops for myself. You are going to go crazy from all that sugar."

"No I wont."

"Yea you will! Christmas is three days away! That's like 70 lollipops a day! Maybe you can just throw the lollipops away and keep the wrappers."

"Or, I could leave the lollipops in the wrappers and when we give the gifts, we can share the lollipops with the team and you can keep all of the wrappers. That way I don't become crazy and you don't hurt me."

"What do you mean 'become crazy?' I think you mean 'become crazier,' G."

"Doesn't matter. Let's do that."

"Hey, I got Kens!"

"Oh great."

"What's wrong Fern?"

"The fact that you are gift shopping for me."

"It'll be fun!"

"That's what I am afraid of."

"C'mon guys! We have to open the package!"

"Callen, you were just talking about what you were going to get Sam!"

"Yea, Kensi, but now I'm done."

"Then open the package!"

"Ok ok! It has… Restaurant Names! Wait. Restaurant Names?" What the heck?"

"Seriously. We waited for Hetty's approval to open the possible 'top secret folder' for it to turn out to be restaurant names?"

"Wait a minute. These restaurants are all owned by the same company. And only about 5 or so are in the L.A. vicinity."

"You're right Kens. Most of them are in the heart of downtown."

"Time to go talk to Eric and Nell."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey yall! Thanks so much for reading this story! This is the last chapter! Thank you so muchfor sticking to reading this story! It really means a lot to me seeing as how it was my first story that I EVER wrote! Sorry it took so long to post chapter 3, which I posted yesterday! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Stiilllllll don't own it.**

"Hey guys! What's up? Get a break in your case?"

"Maybe. We need you to check these restaurants for anything that seems off."

"Ok, we will have the info in about half an hour Callen."

"Thanks Eric."

*beepbeepbeep*

"Guys wait! You guys went to one of these yesterday."

"Which one was it?"

"Ummm… Lé Orangerie."

"We went there to interview the hostess, Jenny McCornel."

"No, you interviewed her. You wouldn't let me talk to her. Remember that Kens?"

"Seeing how it was yesterday, I'm gonna go with yes."

"Touché."

"Spell touché, Deeks."

"Touche."

"Ok. We will go pick her up now. Let's go Deeks."

"Do I get to talk to her?"

"No."

"Then I'm not going."

"So you want to stay here with Sam, Callen, and Hetty?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. Now let's go."

"Coming Princess!"

"One more time and I will throw you out of the car going 60 miles per hour. Got it?"

"No talking to the hostess. Got it."

"Good. You're learning."

"Exactly how long does this class last?"

"Depends if you pass or fail."

"Am I passing?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm failing?"

"No! Ha! Why would you say that!"

"I'm passing?"

"I don't know now."

"What?"

"I'm just kidding, Deeks!"

"Oh. Cool!"

"Haha! Just put the address in the GPS!"

"Ok. What was the address again?"

"Ugh. You are now failing. Again. The addresses are on our phones. Remember? Eric put them there."

"He didn't say that!"

"No, but he always sends the addresses to our phones!"

"Oh, I found it!"

"Good Lord."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to talk to the hostess, Kens?"

"Yes Deeks. I'm sure. You are not talking to the hostess."

"Hello! LAPD, NCIS. We need to ask you a few questions regarding James Taylor."

"Umm… sorry, I am on the clock. I-I-I can't talk right now."

"You are Jenny McCornel, right?"

"Yes, but I just can't talk right now, o.k.?

"No, not o.k. We are going to ask you a few questions whether you want us to or not. You can either come with us right now or make a big scene about why you don't want to come with the federal agents. That wouldn't be very good now would it Kens?

"No it would not Deeks."

"Fine, I'll come."

"Good. People usually run."

"But if you take me in, I want immunity."

"No."

"Then I'm not coming in."

"Yes you are. Remember, scene or no scene."

"Agents Sam and Callen will be interviewing you. They will be in shortly.

"Why do they have to interview me?"

"Because, there is a chance that my partner Kensi here will injure you."

"Not thank you."

"You're not welcome."

"Great comeback Deeks."

"Thank you Kens. Wait. Was that sarcasm?"

"One day, you'll learn."

"Oh look. Here comes Sam and Callen."

"Hey guys. Are you sure you want us to interview her? I mean, you picked her up."

"Yea, well, she doesn't exactly like us. Deeks made her mad."

"I most definitely did not make her mad."

"Ok, I made her mad. How's that, better?"

"Better."

"Yea Deeks, but it's more believable that you made her mad."

"Ha! And the truth comes out! Thank you Sam!"

"Alright. My babysitting job is done. Now I shall go scare the heck out of this person."

"Did he imply that he was babysitting us?"

"No Deeks. He implied that he was babysitting you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go get a Coke."

"Can you get me one too?"

"Are you sure that you don't want an apple juice?"

"Not funny!"

"Very funny!"

"So is that a yes or no on the Coke? Kens?... Kensi? Wait don't leave! Kens!"

"So Ms. McCornel, where were you three nights ago between the hours of 9 p.m. and 1 a.m.?

"At a bar."

"What was the name of the bar? And can anyone prove that you were there?"

"Spring Street Bar."

"What about proof?"

"I don't know if anyone saw me there!"

"No need to get snippy. Sheesh."

"Well would you be snippy if the per—nevermind."

"Please continue. Unless of course you were going to say something incriminating."

"I have nothing else to say. Are we done here?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Don't leave the city."

"Hey guys! Ballistics found something!"

"What is it Eric?"

"You kinda have to come up here to see it."

"We're coming. We'll be right there. I'll get Kensi and Deeks."

"We're right here."

"Eric wants us up in OSP."

"Ok."

"Hey guys. Ok so ballistics got a match. Same gun was used in both murders."

"Does it say who the gun is registered to?"

"Yea, registered to a Jenny McCornel."

"We just let her go from interrogation!"

"How long ago?"

"About two minutes."

"Looks like we might be chasing down a suspect after all Kens."

"Great."

"Deeks, Kensi, take the back door. Sam and I will take the front."

"Ok."

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"She isn't here."

"Everything is still in the bedroom so she hasn't been back yet to get her stuff before skipping town."

"That is if she actually is skipping town and she wanted her stuff that she didn't already have, Sam."

"Good point. Call Eric."

"Already on it. Eric, she isn't here. Can you track her phone?"

"Yea hold on. Ok she is on the same street as you guys. She is getting closer to her house it looks like. You guys have to move."

"Got it Eric. Thanks. Bye. We gotta move guys. She is coming to her house right now."

"How the heck did we beat her to house?"

"We didn't Deeks, she stopped somewhere. Probably to drop off the murder weapon."

"Well that's not good. Where are Sam and Callen?"

"Sam, Callen? Where are you guys?"

"They might be out front."

"Guy- Freeze! Drop the gun!"

"Make me."

"Where do you want me to shoot you? The leg or hand?"

"Putting the gun down now."

"Good choice."

"You wouldn't have actually shot her Kens, right?

"Oh yeah. I definitely would have shot her."

"Good to know."

"Why?"

"So I don't make you mad enough to shoot me."

"Ha! Keep that in mind!"

-OSP-

"Why did you run?"

"Well, you aren't very good agents if you don't know why yourselves."

"So are you admitting to the murders of James Taylor and Brandi Simler."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was jealous. The lady he was with, she came in here all the time with different men. I put poison in her drink, I didn't mean to kill him to! That has to count for something, right?"

"Wow. That was easy. Your lawyer just may plea insanity."

"I'm not sorry for killing her."

"I'm sure you aren't. I think that's all we need Sam. Enjoy your life in prison."

"Who says I'm going to prison?"

"Us. And the confession you just gave. Merry Christmas!"

"And a Happy New Year!"

"Nice touch Sam!"

"Thank you!"

"May I please ask for a report on the case, Mr. Callen?"

"We got the girl. Jenny McCornel killed both of them. The whole thing was out of jealousy."

"So much for peace on Earth and goodwill to men."

"I don't think we will ever see peace on Earth. Or at least in L.A., Kens."

"That's why we're here, Deeks. Hey, what's the date today?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Well, I'm not doing anything tonight. Too late for plans. Even last minute plans at this point."

"Well, that is o.k. Ms. Blye. I have planned a Christmas celebration for all of you.

"Hetty you didn't have to do that!"

"Well, you all work so hard every day so I thought that it wouldn't hurt for me to do something for you at such a wonderful time of the year."

"Thank you so much Hetty."

"Merry Christmas to each and every one of you! There are presents under the tree and there are cookies of all types on the table along with beverages."

"Christmas at NCIS is so much better than Christmas at LAPD!"

"What is Christmas at LAPD like, Deeks?"

"Well, I don't really know. I was never invited to any of the office parties. I wasn't exactly liked there. I was mainly used for undercover work when they needed it."

"Deeks, I am so sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Kens! Plus now I have you guys now, so I guess it didn't turn out bad at all."

"Well, you will always be invited to the NCIS parties, no matter what."

"Thanks Kens. C'mon, let's go get some cookies and coffee!"

"No. You do not need any coffee Deeks! Deeks wait! Deeks! Ha!


End file.
